1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recording and reproducing time-series digital data such as video data, audio data, etc. and, more particularly, to such an apparatus and method capable of preventing or managing a data loss caused by a seek involved in writing and reading a disk recording media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording and reproducing apparatus for storing digital data on a disk recording media is usually provided with a buffer to absorb the difference between a data input rate and a data writing rate and the difference between a data reading rate and a data output rate. However, the tendency of data to be written to and read from separate or scattered areas of the recording media advances in the course of use of the apparatus.
Thus, if data is to be recorded in sectors scattered on a plurality of tracks, each of seek actions will interrupt writing operation, which, depending on the data input rate, may result in a overflow in the buffer, that is, a loss in written data. If data recorded in sectors on a plurality of tracks is to be reproduced, then each of seek actions will interrupt reading operation, which, depending on the data output rate, may result in an underflow in the buffer, that is, a loss in read or reproduced data.